


Things Are Not As They Seem

by starbucks22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: She-ra was still a mystery to most. Adora would be the first to know that being She-ra was not as easy and effortless as she made it look.Especially when she wasn't in control for any of it.





	Things Are Not As They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm making this at 11:30 at night and this is my first fic in the fandom so if this sucks,,, uh that's why.

The first person to notice that something was off was Catra. 

And it wasn't even anything serious, either.

Between the two girls, when the back and forth of teasing and flirting came into play, it was always Catra who started it.

_Always._

The last couple of weeks, however? Most of it was Adora.

And that just wasn't normal.

*******

Over the next month, Catra kept quiet about it. 

What exactly would she say? 'Oh yeah, my former best friend is more confident lately and we should really keep an eye out?' 

No.

She didn't have to keep quiet and confused about it for too long, though. 

"What's up with She-ra?" 

"What about her?" 

"Didn't she used to be really cautious going into a fight? Even though she didn't need to be. I mean, she's a 6 foot tall lady with a giant s-"

Catra rolled her eyes. "Get to the point, Scorpia."

"My point is that she's practically throwing herself into fights now. She's getting kind of cocky about it."

"Maybe she just needs to calm down her ego. I'm sure it's just a princess thing."

Scorpia didn't seem convinced, but went with it anyway.

*****

Another month went by and things didn't improve any. 

They just seemed to get stranger.

Adora, a confused, lovable, humble dork, was slowly but surely becoming overconfident, reckless, uncontrollable, and too powerful for her own good.

Catra, however, was just getting annoyed by the lack of normalcy with Adora and was wondering if she needed to step in.

_You have your other princesses and you have your new friends. Why won't they do a thing about it?_

_Do they even notice?_

She got that answer pretty quickly though, in the next battle that group went on together.

"Um... Adora?" Glimmer called out. Smartly, she waited until things seemed to calm down a bit.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you..."

"Are you feeling okay, Adora?" Bow asked, taking over for Glimmer.

She-ra barely looked back at them, almost fully focused on the battle at hand, even though there wasn't much she needed to be doing.

After a way too long pause, she answered. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?" 

"Just checking in!" 

As the two walked away from her, Glimmer couldn't help but mumbling.

"So she just gets to run off into battle and gets rude out of nowhere, then expects me to just go with the flow? There's something off with her..."

She-ra heard her though, and called back. "There's  _nothing_ wrong with me!" 

The two girls went back and forth as they continued to get more and more annoyed with each other.

Catra, who was watching all of this far enough away to not get in the middle of it, had things she couldn't help but notice.

One of those stuck out to her in particular: 

Adora's fists kept clenching and unclenching, and she looked two seconds away from punching little Glimmer in the head.

"Is the battle done?" she suddenly asked.

Bow looked concerned. "No..."

"Good. I need to go punch something."

She pushed her way past her friends.

_Adora isn't violent._

Sure, she's pretty much in a war, and fighting needs to be done. But Adora was one for more peaceful situations and solutions instead.

Not cutting her friend off mid-sentence while announcing that she needed to get away so she could go hurt someone/something.

Then came the real kicker as Catra saw She-ra's long blonde hair swing the faster she went, and saw the sword come out as she practically flew.

_That's She-ra._

_That is not Adora._

Until just then, it didn't click with anyone that She-ra and Adora weren't quite the same.

If Catra wanted to get in that fight and figure things out before, that urge was doubled.

Mainly, she wanted to slap Bow and Glimmer for not understanding that something was actually wrong.

In their eyes, Adora was just being rude to them, cocky, and reckless.

But that was She-ra. And while being She-ra, she wasn't even the same person anymore.

_She's not Adora at all._

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all about Adora but instead became all about Catra and I'm not that mad about it


End file.
